mulawinfandomcom-20200214-history
Lireo
Lireo '''is a fictional kingdom produced by GMA Network. History '''Origin Lireo was established during the time when Etheria was the foremost power in the continent. It allied with the other three territories in order to defeat Etheria ruled by Queen Avria after being threatened by conquest from the latter kingdom. Cassiopea was crowned as its first queen, and Emre entrusted the Mother Gem to her. After her reign, she was succeeded by Ursula and followed by Demetria. Division of the Mother Gem Adhara expected to become Queen of Lireo after the death of her aunt, Queen Demetria. But she was unable to obtain the crown and learned that Demetria still had living descendants, the true heiress being Minea. Since Adhara was unwilling to accept this turn of fortune, Cassiopea cursed her never to be able to enter Lireo until Minea became queen. A disgruntled Adhara attacked to Lireo with her cronies to seize the Mother Gem. In retaliation, the retired queen Cassiopea used the gem to wipe out most of Adhara's army, forcing Adhara to retreat. The insurrection caused Cassiopea to cleave the gem into four sub-gems each representing one of the classical elements of fire, air, water and earth. She gave the Air Gem to Minea and gave each of the three other races the other gems: The Water Gem to the Adamyan leader, Imaw, the Earth Gem to the Sapiryan king, Armeo, and the Fire Gem to the then-Hathor king, Arvak. This was to ensure the gems are well-protected from Adhara's clutches. Despite Cassiopea's good intentions, Emre punished Cassiopea by granting her immortality, and would only be freed from the curse once the four gems are physically whole again. Hathoria's Betrayal For a time, peace was at hand in Encantadia, while the four kingdoms heavily benefited from their respective gems. However, King Arvak launched a campaign to seize the other three gems to establish a continent-wide empire. This betrayal gained the ire of Cassiopea, who then cursed the kingdom that one of her kind will put an end to their greed. Despite Hathoria's success in obtaining the water gem from Adamya, the combined forces of Sapiro and Lireo engaged Hathoria in battle, where Prince Raquim of Sapiro slew King Arvak, who then surrendered the water and fire gems. However, his cousin, King Armeo, was also killed. In his dying breath, Armeo entrusted Raquim with the earth gem, insisting to surrender all three gems under Minea's care. Possession of the Four Gems With the four elemental gems reunited, the kingdom successful staved off any subsequent Hathor attacks. Concerned by Raquim slaying the king of Hathoria however, Queen Minea insisted to have him and their daughter, Amihan exiled in the mortal world to escape the wrath of the heir to the Hathor throne, Hagorn. However, after several years, Hagorn managed to find and kill Raquim but spared Amihan's life. An unconscious Amihan was found by the Diwata army who had chased Hagorn's from the portal and brought to her mother. Amihan was well-received by everyone except her elder sister, Pirena. Restoration of Lireo under Hara Danaya's Reign Lireo, under the reign of Hara Danaya, was able to recover from the War for the Gems period. It became the most powerful kingdom in Encantadia being the guardian of the Mother Gem. The whole kingdom did not experience any disturbance from enemies during this period upon Hitano's report after patrolling its grounds. It reveres the late Hara Amihan for being an example of giving up her life for the sake of Lireo's freedom. A statue of Amihan is placed in front of Emre's statue at the room reserved for the general populace as a reminder to everyone. Lireo welcomed two additional Sang'gres, Lira, daughter of Hara Amihan of Lireo and Rama Ybrahim of Sapiro, and Mira, daughter of Queen Pirena of Hathoria, after the two were able to pass the test of Cassiopea. Military All known Lirean soldiers are male, even though the rulers are female. The main weapon used by their infantry is a long spear and shield (similar to the Hoplites of Greece) or the khopesh. Former Mashna Aquil uses the Hirada while Mashna Muros uses two khopesh. Like Hathoria, Lireo uses spies in order to check enemy activity by using their camouflage which is suitable to the environment of Encantadia. Lireo utilizes the use of sky ships and a naval armada during war. Their sky ships can fire energy blasts while their naval ships can shoot fireballs against enemy warship. Rehav Ybrahim implied that the Lirean air force has a commanding officer under the helm of Mashna Muros. After many years, the Lirean army dons a new combat armor with gold, silver, and dark blue in their armor during the reign of Hara Danaya. The Royal Palace of Lireo and its territories are protected by the blessing of the Earth Gem, Fire Gem, and Air Gem to serve as their line of defense in case anyone from Etheria will attempt to enter their kingdom. This does not apply to their allies, such as Sapiryans, Barbaros, Punjabwe, etc. Their current mashna is Mashna Muros of Lireo and their current Hafte is Abog. Aquil returns his position as Mashna. Hitano assumes his position as a Mashna. Amarro later returns to Lireo to assume his position as Mashna once again after his defection from Etheria. Religion , the god of the Encantados.]] The Diwatas worship Emre alone among the three celestial gods of Encantadia. His statue is adorned in two places in the Palace of Lireo - one is for the personal use of the Sang'gres (a small room) and the other is for the priestesses of Lireo and the general populace (a bigger room). Aside from being a dama, a female Diwata may serve as one of the priestesses of Emre in Lireo where shrouds are used to cover their head while in prayer or wearing a flesh-colored garment. In times of need, the Queen may order the priestesses to pray to Emre in order to grant their request; this occurred once when Minea ordered the priestesses to pray for Emre to find a suitable mate to Queen Amihan in order for her to sire an heir to the Lirean throne. Even with the absence of a statue, the Diwatas may pray to Emre and provide offerings to him in order to gain his favor. Usually the offerings comprise of flowers and fruits.Category:Locations in Mulawin: The Movie Category:Locations Category:Encantadia Locations Category:Locations in Mulawin VS Ravena